


It's Just Laundry

by okay_klepto



Series: Shorts [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, pregnant Allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_klepto/pseuds/okay_klepto
Summary: Shiro comes home from work to find Allura doing the unthinkable: folding laundry!





	It's Just Laundry

   “Sweetheart!  I’m home!”  Shiro stepped through the doorway of his house with an armful of groceries.  “I got some of the stuff that you wanted!”

   “You did?”  There came a faint voice from down the hallway, undoubtedly Allura waiting for Shiro to get home.  He smiled as he took his shoes off and headed towards the sound of his wife’s voice.

   “Yeah!  I got some dill pickles, peanut butter cups, BBQ chips, jalapeno poppers, that fudge swirl ice cream…”  Shiro began to remove some of the items from his bag. “What do you want for dinner?”

   “Oh, I don’t know.  Tacos?”

   “Tacos sound-”  Shiro froze when he went into the sitting room to greet Allura.  “What are you doing!?”

   Allura was seated in the middle of the couch, laundry spread around her.  She was picking up shirts from a basket on the floor and folding them before setting them onto different piles.  There were also piles of pants and paired socks on the other piece of furniture, revealing that she had been folding laundry for a while.  Shiro thought he could hear the dryer running from the other room.  How could Allura be doing such a thing?

   “Laundry?”  Alura replied quizzically.  “I was running out of shirts and underwear.”

   “But- I- You-”  Shiro rushed over to Allura and took the clothing from her hands.  “Are you alright?  Have you been resting?  I could have done laundry for you when I got home.  I don’t want you-”

   “Takashi!”  Allura smiled and squeezed Shiro’s shaking hands.  “It’s just laundry.  I’m not rock climbing.”

   “Were you carrying the laundry baskets?  You know you shouldn’t be doing any heavy lifting.  And you did rest?  Take a nap?  Eat something?”

   Allura chuckled.  “Yes, I ate, and I’ve been resting right here, folding laundry, and listening to a podcast.”

   “But you’ve been bending over and-”

   “Takashi!  I’m fine!”

   “I just don’t want you to wear yourself out.  Stress isn’t good for the baby.”

   From the moment Allura had told Shiro she was pregnant, Shiro had been doting on her non-stop.  This possessiveness and anxiety had only risen once she had entered her third trimester and was very visibly pregnant.  He checked up on her what seemed like every five seconds, but Allura appreciated his concern.  The only problem was that he seemed to think that Allura could no longer do anything on her own.  No matter what she did, he thought it might upset the baby.  But he did get her all the things she needed, give her massages, and cook 99% of the meals, so Allura couldn’t complain.

   “I won’t, I promise,” she said as she pressed a kiss on Shiro’s cheek.  His mouth was turned down into an obvious frown and his eyes were soft and worried.  Shiro broke their gaze and pushed his face into Allura’s neck.  Allura smiled and rubbed the back of his head.  “There, there.”

   “But, baby!”  Shiro whined and rubbed Allura’s stomach.  “Baby!”

   “Yes, there’s a baby in there.”

   Shiro shimmied down and pulled Allura’s shirt up so her belly was exposed.  A goofy smile spread across his face as his hands roamed Allura’s skin.  He leaned down and pressed his ear against the side of Allura’s belly and closed his eyes.  “Baby…”

   “Do you feel her?”

   “Yeah…”  Shiro moved his hands around.  “I can hear her, too.”

   “She can hear you, too.”

   “Hi, Baby.”  Shiro pressed a kiss to Allura’s stomach.  “I’m your Daddy.  I love you.”

   Allura ran her hand through Shiro’s hair as he kept rubbing her tummy.  “I’m sure she’ll love you very much.”

   “You think?”

   “Yeah.”

   Shiro rested his chin on Allura’s tummy and looked up at her.  “I love you, Allura.”

   “And I love you, Takashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> There are few things I love more than fluffy, domestic, married Shiro and Allura. And I really love babies. And Shiro being a ball of nerves while Allura is pregnant really butters my eggroll.
> 
> This was loosely based off [my New Dad Shiro post](https://okay-klepto.tumblr.com/post/166652806298/new-dad-shiro) on Tumblr. I plan on adding a New Mom Allura to it as well.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
